Tawnypelt
by Rainpath
Summary: What's wrong with Ivypaw, Tawnypelt and Thornclaw's daughter? And is their son, Dewfoot, destined to be the greastest warrior in all the Clans, like Leafpool's dream suggests? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just wanted to do a one-shot about Tawnypelt, my favorite character. It just seemed like, throughout Starlight, she was kinda treated unfairly by her Clanmates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

I laid my head down near the lake. I was completely loyal to ShadowClan, so why did everyone think I was going to turn ThunderClan at any second?

-Flashback-

_I bowled Rowanclaw over, just as he was about to attack Brambleclaw, my brother. _

_"What are you doing? It's much too soon to start fighting over territory."_

_Rowanclaw glared at me. "What a surprise, it's the half-Clan warrior! We all know you'd rather defend your brother than your Clan." _

_How dare he! How dare he accuse me of being disloyal! _

_"That's not true!" I protested. _

_"No, it's not. I know Tawnypelt is loyal to ShadowClan." Brambleclaw, no! Stop nosing into my business! You're just making it worse for me! I don't need my ThunderClan brother sticking up for me! I can take care of myself!_

_"If you ask me," Rowanclaw growled, "all the cats who went to see that badger have forgotten what Clan they belong to."_

_Yeah, well, no one asked you._

_Thank StarClan Firestar showed up when he did._

-End Flashback-

* * *

"Tawnypelt!" Cedarheart growled.

I lifted my head to the gray warrior.

"Yes?"

"Blackstar wants to see you."

Oh, no.

* * *

"Tawnypelt, are you sure that you're completely loyal to ShadowClan?" Blackstar asked me.

"Yes, Blackstar," I replied.

"Then why," he began, "why did you stop Rowanclaw for defending our territory!" He shouted.

I was not going to show weakness in front of Blackstar. Instead, I held my head high.

"I believed it was too early to start a dispute between Clans. Littlecloud still does not have enough herbs for a fight, and I doubt Cinderpelt and Leafpaw do, either."

I could tell Blackstar was, for once, at loss for words.

"It does not matter!" He cried, "ShadowClan territory is ShadowClan territory! I don't care if all of ThunderClan were killed, including your brother, and our warriors are strong enough not to get killed! Littlecloud can get cobwebs for scratches, I'm sure!"

"But--" I started.

"OUT!"

I dipped my head respectfully to Blackstar and backed out of the den. Brambleclaw.Hawkfrost. Mothwing. Me. We all have one thing in common: Tigerstar.

This is all Tigerstar's fault! If he didn't betray ThunderClan, the elders wouldn't compare me to him all of the time, and I wouldn't have left to escape it all! I hate him! I hate him!

Look at me now. I can't escape all of the jeering and snide remarks of my so-called Clanmates. What do I do? Oh, StarClan, help me!

* * *

**Okay, this is a one-shot for now, but if you want it made into a full-blown story, I can do that. Tell meif you want me to keep it a one-shot, or make it a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

I wonder-- what do other cats see when they look at me? Is all they see Tigerstar? Do the cats in ThunderClan treat Brambleclaw the same way? I want so badly for ShadowClan to see that I am loyal. I do more than my share of work, and have proven myself a thousand times over. Blackstar doesn't trust me. Neither does Rowanclaw, after what happened yesterday. I don't know what Cedarheart thinks, or Oakfur. Talonpaw will believe anything his mentor says, and his mentor is Rowanclaw, so there's no sympathy there. Nevermind. I don't need sympathy. I don't need anyone!

Oh, how I wish I'd stated in ThunderClan. Brambleclaw seems happy there. RiverClan could be a good Clan, too. But what Clan would take in a cat who has been in both ThunderClan and in ShadowClan?

What am I doing here? I'm sitting here, staring at my reflection in the lake, feeling sorry for myself. I should be helping my Clan settle in. Tallpoppy seems to be having trouble keeping Applekit under control. I'll go help her.

* * *

Tallpoppy was trying to keep Marshkit and Toadkit in the nursery while at the same time trying to grab Applekit from wandering too far off.

"Applekit! Come back here!" Tallpoppy called to her daughter. Applekit didn't heed her and kept on walking.

"Applekit!"

Tallpoppy picked up Marshkit and dropped him at the back of the nursery. While she was doing this, I picked Applekit up by her neck fur and placed her next to her mother.

"Oh, thank you--" Tallpoppy stiffened. "Thank you, Tawnypelt." No matter how hard she tried to hide it, Tallpoppy judged me. Tallpoppy was gentle and nice, and she didn't want to hurt me, but she couldn't forget Tigerstar. Will I ever be accepted?

I looked longingly at Toadkit, Marshkit and Applekit. Will I ever have my own kits to take care of and look after? I love kits, and I want my own. Will I ever have a love like Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight?

I shook my head. These are not things to be thinking of now. Maybe I should just go hunting-- alone.

* * *

**I know that was really short, but I liked the way it turned out. Reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

I crouched low and concentrated only on the squirrel in front of me. I was downwind, and he couldn't smell me. I just had to attack before the wind changed direction and let my prescence be known to the rodent.

I was only a few pawsteps away from my prey when I pounced. The tiny animal gave a little scream and then didn't move.

"Tawnypelt."

I jumped. When I turned around to see who is was, Firestar's green eyes stared back at me. (**A/N: Firestar's eyes _are_ green, aren't they?**) He was standing on the ThunderClan side of the territory. Good.

"Hi, Firestar." I dipped my head respectfully towards him.

"How are things in ShadowClan?" He asked. It was a perfectly appropriate thing to say, but there seemed to be some hidden message in his words.

"Well. We're settling in nicely. And ThunderClan?"

"Things are going well for us, thank you," He replied.

"I'd better be off-- I have a lot more hunting to do," I said quickly.

"Of course. Don't let me stop you from your Clan duties."

* * *

"Tawnypelt! I've been looking all over for you," Oakfur bounded up to me. 

He has?

"I went hunting," I told him around a mouthful of prey, so it soundedlike, "I bent bunting".

Oakfur laughed. "I can see that. Why don't you put that in the fresh-kill pile and go on a border patrol withRussetfur and I?"

I nodded and obeyed. Russetfur was already at the edge of the clearing for Oakfur and I. Well, at least some cats like me enough to ask me to go on a border patrol with them.

* * *

We partolled the RiverClan border first. Hawkfrost jumped out at us from behind a bush.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"We're just on border patrol, Hawkfrost," Russetfur replied coolly.

"Just make sure you stay on the ShadowClan side of the border," Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, "I don't want anyone thinking they can steal RiverClan's prey."

"No one is going to try and steal RiverClan's prey, Hawkfrost! You don't have to be so suspicious of everyone all of the time!" I yelled, exasperated.

All three cats gave me an odd look.

"Just don't try anything." With that, Hawkfrost disappeared.

* * *

**So, do you like it? Leave a review! I'm trying to make all my capters at least 400 words long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Blackstar called, "I know who shall go to the Gathering tonight. Russetfur, Oakfur, and Talonpaw."

The Gathering list was very short, which made us think of how many we had lost on the journey to their new home.

Oh, great.

I just realized-- Rowanclaw and I are the only warriors not going.

Ugh.

Rowanclaw decided he was going to play leader while Blackstar and told me to catch some more fresh-kill.

Bad move, Rowanstar.

"No! I've already caught at least a quarter of that pile! Why don't _you_ go catch something? I haven't seen you hunting all day!"

Rowanclaw was taken aback.

"How dare you?" He hissed.

"How dare _you_?" I retalliated.

Tallpoppy dashed out of the nursery. Boulder and Runningnose came out of the elders' den.

"What is going on?" Runningnose demanded.

Uh oh.

"Nothing, Runningnose," Rowanclaw lied.

Boulder was unconvinced. He eyed Rowanclaw, then me.

"One of you better tell what went on," He growled.

I sighed. "We were fighting, Boulder."

"I know that."

"Rowanclaw told me to catch fresh-kill, but I was tired, and I had already caught alot today and didn't see _him_ do any work."

Boulder nodded. He, Tallpoppy and Runningnose put their heads together.

"We've decided."

Decided what?

"We're not going to tell Blackstar about your little fight, but you have to promise us to at least tolerate each other," Tallpoppy said.

Rowanclaw and I nodded. Thank StarClan they're not going to tell Blackstar. Who knows what kind of trouble that'll get me in.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early-- before the sun rose. I had a horrible nightmare. 

-NIGHTMARE-

_Tigerstar sat in the middle of the ShadowClan camp, smiling evilly._

_"Tawnypelt! You know you aren't accepted in your Clan-- **any** of them." He growled, his voice holding back a sneer._

_"No!" I cried._

_"Tawnypelt, my daughter, do honestly think that ShadowClan will forget who you are simply because of how hard you work? Your past follows you, Tawnypelt. You can be a leader. Hawkfrost has the right idea... he is ambitous. You and Brambleclaw are disappointments. Mothwing too. Disappointments..."_

_-_END NIGHTMARE-

What a strage dream. Maybe hunting a little bit will take my mind off it... I might find Brambleclaw too. Maybe he had the same dream. I'll probably end up hunting all day if I want to find him and talk to him.

* * *

**So how was that? Tell me in your review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

Eventually, I did see Brambleclaw, but he was on patrol with Spiderleg and Sandstorm. I decided this was not a good time o talk to him-- especially with other warriors around. I didn't want word to reach Blackstar and Rownclaw about me seeing my ThunderClan brother.

I skirted the ShadowClan camp to go to the RiverClan border. My half-sister Mothwing was sniffing the ground, looking for herbs.

"Hi, Mothwing," I said.

The RiverClan medicine cat jumped.

"Tawnypelt!" She cried, "Don't scare me like that!"

I apologized, and she calmed down.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting anyone."

Did she know we were sisters? I'm sure she did. Did she just not care? I know Hawkfrost does. He's so ambitious-- like Tigerstar. I worry that Brambleclaw takes too much of an interest in Hawkfrost. Now I know why Squirrelflight yells at Brambleclaw when she sees them talking.

I got so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize Mothwing had been speaking.

"-- doing here?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?" Mothwing repeated patiently.

"Oh! Uh, just hunting. You know, I really should be going."

"Okay," Mothwing replied.

"Where have you been?" Rowanclaw growled when I came back.

"Hunting," I replied, dropping two mice and a squirrel in the fresh-kill pile.

Rowanclaw knew enough not to say any more, for fear of causing a fight Blackstar might find out about.

* * *

**_(Last night, Gathering. Brambleclaw's POV)_**

I looked around the Gathering.

Where was Tawnypelt?

I needed to talk to my sister. She seems-- distant lately.

Hawkfrost stepped in front of me.

"Hey, Brambleclaw."

"Hi Hawkfrost. Have you seen Tawnypelt anywhere?"

"No, I saw Blackstar and Cedarheart near the stump though. And Talonpaw is with some of the RiverClan apprentices."

"What about Oakfur and Russetfur?"

"Nope, haven't seen them. But I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Why are you so interested in ShadowClan?" Hawkfrost asked skeptically.

"I just need to talk to my sister, that's all. Um, hey, there's Squirrelflight. Maybe she knows where Tawnypelt is," I replied.

I bounced over to Squirrelflight, hoping to make amends.

"Squirrelflight, have you seen Tawnypelt?"

"No, I have not," she said coldly, "why do you want her? So you and your brother and sisters can make plans to take over the Clans?"

I was shocked. How culd she think that? Especially about Tawnypelt?

* * *

**Don't worry guys, Squirrelflight isn't gonna be the bad guy. She's just mad at Brambleclaw. I could never put Squirrelflight in a bad light! I love her to death, and she and Brambleclw are meant for each other! **

**Anyway.**

**I have four choices as a mate for Tawnypelt. Vote for them in your review:**

**Oakfur - ShadowClan**

**Thornclaw - ThunderClan**

**Tornear - WindClan**

**Blackclaw - RiverClan **

**Review and vote please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And the votes are in (again)! Thornclaw is going to be Tawnypelt's mate. It was pretty much unanimous. Erm, you know what I just realized? Rowanclaw's a she-cat, at least it says so in 'Moonrise' and 'Midnight'. (I borrowed 'Dawn' and 'Starlight' from Water from the Moon, so I can't check them). Also, who is Nightcloud? She was mentioned twice in 'Starlight', but she's not in the alligiences. I think she's supposed to be WindClan. I'm tired from riding my bike up and down the hill. And a little hurt from this review someone gave me for a story pretty much saying I'm a terrible writer. So anyway, here's your update:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

"Squirrelflight! Wait!"

Squirrelflight whipped around. "What, Brambleclaw?"

"How _could_ you say that? You _know_ I would **never** be like Tigerstar, and neither would Tawnypelt!"

Squirrelflight hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Brambleclaw. I know _Tawnypelt_ would never try to take over the forest."

**_(Tawnypelt's POV)_**

I climbed into my nest in the warriors' den, but I couldn't sleep. When the first gray light of dawn shone in the sky, I dashed out of the camp. It started to rain. At first it was only a few drops, but soon it poured. I didn't care. I continued to run, but stopped when I realized I had almost crossed the ThunderClan border. Thornclaw was sitting there, on the ThunderClan territory, looking devestated.

"Sorreltail, oh, Sorreltail," He sobbed, "why did you choose Brackenfur? Why couldn't you have chosen _me_?"

I remembered my old mentor, Brackenfur. He was a good teacher and a great warrior. What had heppened?

"Thornclaw?" I asked tentatively.

The golden brown tom jumped.

"Tawnypelt! What are you doing here?"

"I-I had to get away from ShadowClan for awhile. Thornclaw, what's wrong?" I stepped over the ThunderClan border to comfort him.

"Sorreltail. I thought I loved her-- she just didn't love me back, I guess." He looked so heartbroken, I felt a stab of sympathy for him.

"Shhh," I licked his head, like a queen would to her kit if he hurt himself.

_**(Three moons later)**_

I continued seeing Thornclaw in the hours before dawn. Slowly, he began to see that if he and Sorreltail were meant to together, she wouldn't have chosen Brackenfur over him.

"Tawnypelt." He said gravely one morning.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You've been such a good friend to me... I can't thank you enough. But, Tawnypelt. I have to ask you a huge favor."

"What, Thornclaw?"

"Join ThunderClan."

"What! Thornclaw, I can't! What Clan would take in a cat that abandoned both ThunderClan and ShadowClan?"

"Please, Tawnypelt! I love you! I'm sure Firestar would be willing to give you a second chance, and Brambleclaw would be overjoyed to have you back in ThunderClan!"

"Thornclaw..."

"Tawnypelt, I love you. I realize now that Sorreltail choosing Brackenfur was helping me. StarClan had me wander _here_ and had you come to comfort me. StarClan wanted us to be together."

I shook my head.

"Maybe, Thornclaw. Maybe."

"No, Tawnypelt. Not maybe. I need an answer."

I hesitated, then thought about all he had said. Maybe StarClan _did_ want us to be together.

"Tawnypelt?"

"Thornclaw... I-I love you too. And one day, one day soon, I **will** join ThunderClan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

We are at war!

ShadowClan is furious at RiverClan; we caught a patrol of Blackclaw, Heavystep and Swallowtail stealing prey form our territory. We are to attack at dusk.

When the sun set, Blackstar took me, Rowanclaw, Cedarheart, Oakfur, Talonpaw and Russetfur to RiverClan. He left Littlecloud, Tallpoppy, Boulder and Runningnose to fend for themselves.

We got to the RiverClan border and crossed it. When we got to the camp, Leopardstar called out to us, "ShadowClan! What business have you in RiverClan territory?"

"Leopardstar, three of your warriors have been stealing prey from us," Blackstar replied.

Mistyfoot screeched and plowed right into Cedarheart. Soon, the entire camp was in the thick of battle.

Heavystep threw himself at me, knocking me over.

"Half-Clan mousebrain!" He hissed as I dug my claws nto his back.

Heavystep twisted around and knocked me to the ground again. He reared up on his hind legs and and one forepaw landed on my shoulder, the other smashed into my head. I cought sight of Hawkfrost's horrified expression before blacking out.

* * *

(Brambleclaw's POV, the next morning)

"Psst! Brambleclaw!"

I turned around. someone was calling me from the ShadowClan side of the border!

I trotted over.

"Hawkfrost?" I asked in disbelief.

"Shhh. I'll explain. Brambleclaw, brace yourself. RiverClan and ShadowClan had avery fierce battle last night."

I gasped. "Is Tawnypelt okay?"

"She's actually why I came here. Brambleclaw, she's badly hurt. Both Littlecloud and Mothwing don't know what to do. You might want to see her before she... you know..."

I choked down tears.

"Brambleclaw, she fought bravely, like a true warrior. And Brambleclaw--"

Hawkfrost hesitated.

"What?" I asked.

"Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt is having kits."

* * *

**VOTE!**

**Should Tawnypelt...**

**A.) Live and raise her kits in ShadowClan**

**B.) Die and Brambleclaw and Thornclaw raise and mentor her kits**

**C.) Live and move to ThunderClan with her kits**


	8. Chapter 8

**And the winner is... C.) Live and move to ThunderClan with her kits!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

_**(Brambleclaw's POV)**_

Great StarClan!

I walked back to camp in a daze. Firestar, Sandstorm and Cloudtail were talking together.

"Brambleclaw!" Firestar called. I turned and walked towards the ThunderClan leader.

"Brambleclaw, Oakfur just brought some news-- Brambleclaw?"

I hung my head. "I already know."

* * *

_**(Authoress's POV)**_

Squirrelflight watched as Brambleclaw walked through the camp, looking dejected. She bounded up to her father to ask what had happened.

"Firestar, what..."

"Tawnypelt. She's dying," Firestar replied.

Squirrelflight was stunned. She should e there for Brambleclaw. He was her best friend!

Forgetting their past quarrels, Squirrelflight raced up to the dark tabby.

"Brambleclaw, I'm so sorry," She sympathisized.

Brambleclaw turned to look at her. The usual sparkle in his amber eyes was gone, replaced by hollow, sad golden-brown pools. He shook his head, and lay down in the shade of an ash tree.

"Squirrelflight, she was my sister."

"**_Is_**, Brambleclaw. She is your sister."

"Squirrelflight, she having kits. Oh, StarClan, please let her live long enough for her kits to survive!"

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get. Up. We're going to see Tawnypelt."

Brambleclaw looked bewildered, ut obeyed. He followed her to the ShadowClan border.

* * *

_**(Brambleclaw's POV)**_

Squirrelflight and I crossed into ShadowClan territory without a second thought. When we got to the camp, Cedarheart spotted us.

"ThunderClan! Get out!" He yelled.

I noticed that the brave gray warrior had scars on his ears, back and legs. From te fight with RiverClan last night, I guessed.

"Cedarheart," Squirrelflight pleaded, "we've come to see Tawnypelt. Would you deny Brambleclaw the last chance to see his sister?"

Cedarheart hesitated. Then he seemed to reacha decision in his own mind and lead us to Littlecloud's den.

I wasn't sure what I woould find in the ShadowClan medicine cat's den, but I wasn't prepared or whatI actually _saw_.

Tawnypelt's head was smashed, and her shoulder hung at an odd angle. I was relieved to see that her stomach didn't have much damage, and her kits would be okay.

"Tawnypelt?" I asked shakily.

My sister's eyes flickered-- The bright green had been dulled by pain.

"Brambleclaw?"

I rushed forward. "Shhh. Tawnypelt, don't speak. It'll wear you out."

I was aware that Littlecloud, Squirrelflight and Cedarheart were watching us.

"Nonsense," Tawnypelt growled, and used all of her strength to sit up. Then she adressedthe three cats who were in the den with us.

"May I have a moment with my brother... alone?"

Squirrelflight and Cedarheart nodded and left. Littlecloud paused, then he left, too.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Brambleclaw, I'm going t be kitting soon. Less than half a moon. But Brambleclaw..."

"Yes?"

* * *

**Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah!** **Cliffhanger! Review and you get to see Bramblclaw's reaction to when she tells him about Thornclaw! (Oh, don't act all surprised. You knew that's what she was going to tell him.)**

**I think that was the longest chapter in the story... I have no poll right now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm using Icecloud's suggestion...(Thank you Icecloud!) the story is now going to follow the story of Tawnypelt's kits, from kithood to warriors. Also, if any of you have ideas for names (there is one tom and one she-cat), destinies, etc., leave them in your review!**

**Everyone thinks the cat on the cover of "Midnight" is Brambleclaw, right? Well, guess what? IT ISN'T. The cat has green eyes, not amber. Making it Tawnypelt, not Brambleclaw.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

"You!" Brambleclaw raced toward Thornclaw. The golden brown tabby stared at the dark warrior in surprise.

"What have I done?" He asked innocently.

"Tawnypelt...you...kits..." He said breathlessly, as if he couldn't grasp the situation.

"Huh?"

"She told me. She wants the kits to grow up in ThunderClan. She also wants you and I to raise them."

"Brambleclaw, I..."

"Don't apologize. These kits will be the last of my sister I would have...I'm actually very thankful." Brambleclaw looked on the verge of tears.

Squirrelflight licked his ears. "What happened?" She mouthed to Thornclaw.

"Tell you later," He mouthed back.

* * *

Tawnypelt lay in Littlecloud's den. "All this fuss over some stolen prey," She thought, "now I won't even get to live to see my kits grow into warriors... Oh well. I told Brambleclaw what I wanted. My only hope is that he will fulfill my wishes."

Tawnypelt looked up. A cat had come into the den. It was Firestar. What was he doing here?

"Tawnypelt?" The wise ThunderClan leader asked.

"I'm still here," I replied, supressing a snicker.

"Firestar, you have limited time here. Say what you need to and leave." Blackstar demanded.

Firestar nodded. "Tawnypelt, you requested that your kits would grow up in ThunderClan," At this, Blackstar's eyes widened-- He must have thought the kits would be his to raise in ShadowClan, "But I request that if you want them to be treated like ThunderClan cats, they must be born in ThunderClan. Will you move to our territory, just long enough to have your kits?"

Blackstar hissed. "No! These kits are mine! Tawnypelt may move, but the kits belong to ShadowClan!"

"I belong to ThunderClan now. My kits belong to ThunderClan. No, Blackstar, these innocent lives to do NOT belong to you. The belong to Brambleclaw and Thornclaw." Tawnypelt growled.

"Tawnypelt, I welcome you back to ThunderClan," Firestar smiled.

Blackstar snorted. "Fine. We don't want half-Clan kits."

Tawnypelt nodded, and Firestar and Sandstorm helped her to the ThunderClan nursery.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Bad chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hmm... In their review, Dewfrost said that the cat on the cover IS Brambleclaw... odd that he has green eyes, right? **

**Tigerstripe: Did you get that from a website? If so, could you give me the name?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

Tawnypelt stared with tired, loving eyes at her two kits-- a tom and a she-cat. Then she looked with longing at a third kit-- he had been still-born.

Thornclaw nuzzled his mate's shoulder. "Tawnypelt, don't worry about him. You delivered two beautiful new kits into this world, and their brother will watch them from StarClan."

Tawnypelt sighed and nodded. "Sorreltail?"

The ginger queen looked up from nursing her three kits.

"Could you watch my kits while Thornclaw and I bury him?"

Sorreltail nodded, and Thornclaw nudged his blind and deaf kits toward the other queen. Tawnypelt picked up the dead kit and buried him just outside ThunderClan territory.

"I'll sit vigil for him-- you go take care of your living kits, and think of names for them.

Tawnypelt reluctantly nodded and went back into the nursery. Her strength was gone-- she knew her time was almost up. She had to think of names before then. She found the apprentices Ratpaw and Whitepaw cleaning out her nest and bringing fresh bedding in. She nodded her thanks to the apprentices and they left. Sorreltail picked up the tom and she-cat that were not her own and brought them over to the queen. But Tawnypelt was already fast asleep.

* * *

_"Dewpaw! Come back here!" A pretty brown and gold tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes shrieked._

_"No! You have to catch me first, Ivypaw!" A brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes responded.

* * *

_

Tawnypelt awoke with a start. She knew just what to name her kits.

* * *

**That is shortest chapter in the entire story. Please don't kill me.**

**I won't be updating "Growing Up" until this story is finished. And this story is going to follow the kits all the way to their warrior ceremony. I also have another story in mind, and it'll come out the second "Growing Up" is done. Anyone notice something about this chapter? Anyone?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

"Dewkit and Ivykit," Tawnypelt said.

Thornclaw and Brambleclaw nodded.

Tawnypelt told her mate and brother to leave her and the kits a little while after that. She closed her eyes. Sorreltail will be a good mother.

* * *

Brambleclaw walked into the nursery, dragging a rabbit for the queens to share. He saw his sister sleeping with his neice and nephew at her side.

"Sorreltail," He mewed. The queen looked up.

"Is that for us? Thanks!" Sorreltail ate the rabbit hungrily.

Brambleclaw snorted in laughter and went to check up on is sister before the other hungry cat ate all the rabbit.

He nudged her, then realized: she wasn't getting up.

* * *

"Tawnypelt, you can't. I've already said that. Your kits need you. Brambleclaw and Thornclaw need you."

"Bluestar, what makes me so special? Silverstream died; Feathertail died; countless other cats died and never came back to life."

The blue-gray she-cat sighed. "You still have a job to do on earth."

"Silverstream had a job too."

"Tawnypelt! Ivykit needs you! She's deformed!"

"She-- what?"

"Ivykit. In the battle with RiverClan, Ivykit and the stillborn were effected. Ivykit needs her mother to stand up for her, or else she'll become an elder before her time."

Tawnypelt gasped. Ivykit!

"Will you go?"

Tawnypelt nodded. "I'll go."

Bluestar's eyes sparkled. "So be it!"

* * *

Thornclaw nudged his mate. Sorreltail hung her head in sorrow. Brambleclaw just looked blank.

Suddenly, Tawnypelt's beautiful green eyes flickered open. Thornclaw jumped back, startled. What had heppened?

Tawnypelt stood up. Dewkit mewled in protest.

"StarClan sent me back," She explained, "Ivykit needs me... she... she's disabled. Bluestar said that I could help her become a warrior instead of just an elder for the rest of her life."

Brambleclaw gasped and ran forward to his sister. "Tawnypelt... you're alive... and I'm sure you can help Ivykit be the best warrior she can be. I mean, her mother is the fiercest warrior in both ThunderClan and ShadowClan!"

Tawnypelt let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Sorreltail, Thornclaw and Brambleclaw," The tabby she-cat was all business now, "not a word of this leaves your mouths. Ivykit is just like any other kit. She will grow up just like any other cat. Any complications with her... disability will be handled. She will learn."

Thornclaw looked concerned. "Tawnypelt, shouldn't we at least tell Firestar?"

"No! Firestar will not give her a chance. He wants his whole Clan to be protected. He won't let her go into battle or do any hard apprentice work. She can't even become a medicine cat!"

Brambleclaw opened is mouth to say something then decided against it. He would let Firestar find out on his own. The ThunderClan leader had an eye for these things, Brambleclaw knew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update. But it's here now, so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

_**(Tawnypelt's POV, six moons later)**_

"Dewkit, do you promise to train hard to learn the warrior code?" Firestar asked.

"I do," Dewkit replied solemnly.

"Then from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail."

Dewpaw licked his mentor's shoulder respectively.

My heart was ready to burst with pride. My little tom was becoming an apprentice! I looked over at Thornclaw. His eyes were shining, too.

"Ivykit, please come forward."

Ivykit didn't move.

"Ivykit!"

Still, the little tortoiseshell stayed where she was. Horrified, I nudged my only daughter's shoulder. Ivykit took a few tentative steps towards Firestar.

"Ivykit, will you train hard to learn the ways of the warrior code?"

"Ah-- Ih-- I do," Ivykit stuttered with difficulty.

Firestar gave the little kit an odd look, then continued, "Then from now on, until StarClan have granted you your warrior name, you shall be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Sootfur."

The light gray tom rested his muzzle on her head, as was expected. The Clan waited in anticipation to see what wacky thing the newly-named apprentice would do next. I almost ready to attack Grasspaw when he muttered, "What an odd creature," to Whitepaw.

Ivypaw shot a look that said, "help me!" to Dewpaw. He nodded, and she licked Sootfur's shoulder.

ThunderClan went back to its business, but Firestar pulled me aside. His green eyes caught mine, and held them. I could tell he had something very, _very _important to tell me. Finally, he spoke.

"There's something wrong with Ivypaw."

I was ashamed. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you would just stick her with the elders long before her time. I wanted her to grow up to be a warrior."

"Do you realize that if she became warrior, she could put the entire Clan in danger?" Sandstorm said quietly as she padded up.

"Brambleclaw, Thornclaw and I were going to work with her, like Cloudtail did with Brightheart," I replied.

"Only Brightheart can think straight," Dustpelt murmured.

I glowered. Ivypaw isn't stupid! She just has trouble getting what she wants to say out!

"Enough, Dustpelt," Firestar growled, "we'll see how she does in training. Then, three moonms from now, we'll meet and discuss this again."

I nodded and left. I bounded over to Brambleclawa and Thornclaw, who were waiting for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

* * *

**

Dewpaw led his gentle sister through the brush and into the hunting grounds. The young tom knew that something was very wrong with Ivypaw, so he was going to teach her how to be a good hunter. Maybe, if she couldn't do anything else, she could be the best hunter in ThunderClan-- even better than Sandstorm herself!

"Ivypaw," He spoke slowly, so the tortoiseshell could understand him. "Crouch down."

The she-cat lowered herself to the ground. Then she twisted her head to look up at her brother, waiting for the next direction.

"Can you hear anything? A mouse, perhaps?" Dewpaw was relieved to see Ivypaw's ears pricked, and swerved around to try and hear her prey.

"What do you hear?" He whispered.

"Rabbit. Mouse." Ivypaw replied curtly.

Dewpaw smelled the rabbit about ten foxlengths away, and heard the mouse scuttling under a nearby bush.

"Get the mouse."

Ivypaw took off after the small rodent. She jumped. Her body arced in the air and her claws nearly pierced the the mouse through. Startled, the tiny creature scrambled away from its attacker. Ivypaw stood up, sadness threatening to bubble over.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Dewpaw quickly rushed to his sister's side.

"I didn't catch mouse,"She stated simply. (**A/N: Think Midnight's accent.**)

"That's alright-- here, we'll try again."

Ivypaw nodded and crouched down again.

"Anything?"

"Vole."

Without waiting for his direction, Ivypaw pounced on the vole. This time, however, the rodent lay dead beneath her paws.

"Good catch!" Dewpaw praised.

Ivypaw didn't reply. She just nodded again and picked up her kill and set off back to the camp. Dewpaw looked after her, then decided to he should catch something before heading back to camp. She couldn't get herself into too much trouble while walking home... right?

* * *

**Yeah, that was REALLY short... review, and the next chapter will (hopefully) be longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

A fearful, earsplitting cry startled the waking forest. Dewpaw dropped his squirrel and ran inthe direction of the sound. Cedarheart had Ivypaw's leg in his claws.

Dewpaw lunged at the gray warrior. He landed on Cedarheart's back and dug his claws into the other cat's shoulder.

Cedarheart released Ivypaw's leg and and threw himself onto the ground in an attempt to dislodge the apprentice. Dewpaw, however, was angry. How dare this ShadowClan cat attack a helpless apprentice! No, he was not going to let him get away with ambushing his sister.

Brambleclaw, Cloudtail and Ratpaw burst out of the clearing just in time to see Dewpaw shred Cedarheart's ear.

"Dewpaw!" Brambleclaw called. Then he, Cloudtail, and Ratpaw pulled Dewpaw off Cedarheart and chased the tom away from the border.

"Ivypaw!" Dewpaw cried, "Where is she?"

"Shh. Don't worry," Ratpaw soothed, "she's right here."

A shaking Ivypaw stood, frightened, next to the small brown apprentice.

Dewpaw rushed forward.

* * *

"Firestar, I believe Dewpaw is ready to recieve his warrior name." Cloudtail commented. 

"He's only been an apprentice for three moons!" Firestar protested.

"But you should have seen the way he fought that ShadowClan warrior. It was like he was an experienced warrior!" Cloudtail exclaimed.

Firestar hesitated, then nodded. "You are his mentor, You know best. His warrior ceremony will be held tonight."

* * *

"Dewpaw, Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar solemnly asked the apprentice at sunset. 

"I do," He replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on you shall be known as Dewfoot."

Tawnypelt cheered the loudest at her only son's warrior ceremony. "Dewfoot! Dewfoot!"

The tortoiseshell warrior couldn't silence the little voice in the back of her head, though... What if Ivypaw never made it to this moment? But now was not the time for that. Watching Ivypaw congratulate Dewfoot looked like Ivypaw could think clearly and would eventually be given her warrior name... hopefully.

* * *

**Wow... that was super short. Please don't kill me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

Dewfoot, Ivypaw, and Sootfur were on patrol of the RiverClan border. Suddenly, the bushes on the other side rustled. A pair of ice-blue eyes stared at three cats, whose fur was bristling.

A dark brown tom rose from behind the bush. It was Hawkfrost.

Dewfoot shivered under the ambitous tom's cold, glacial gaze. Hawkfrost examined Dewfoot and Ivypaw. Then he spoke.

"You look like Tawnypelt."

Dewfoot nodded. "She is our mother."

"What is your name?"

"Dewfoot. And this is Ivypaw."

"You look too young to be a warrior. And your sister is still an apprentice."

"I was made a warrior early."

Hawkfrost sighed and shook his head. "Did you know that your mother is my half-sister?"

Sootfur jumped in. "That's enough, Hawkfrost. You've caused too much damage already."

"Who's doing any damage? I'm only telling them the truth," Hawkfrost hissed and vanished into RiverClan territory.

* * *

I stood at the Moonpool, staring into it. Suddenly, the black water swirled and turned silver, and a blue-gray she-cat and gray she-cat stared back at me. I gasped and jumped back. Bluestar and Yellowfang!

Yellowfang spoke first. "Leafpool, one in ThunderClan shall be great,"

Bluestar nodded solemnly. "Great, yes. Willing to fight-- but for which side? Which side shall he choose?"

The former leader and medicine cat faded into nothingness, and I was once again staring into black water.

"Leafpool! Wake up!" Cinderpelt called from outside the den.

"Coming, Cinderpelt!"

I couldn't concentrate that day, for I was thinking about who the cat Bluestar and Yellowfang were talking about. Which side shall _he_ choose? Blue star bhad said "he" so it must be a tom, in ThunderClan.

Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw... Firestar, maybe? No, that couldn't be it. Firestar is already great, and fiercely loyal to ThunderClan, so he wouldn't have to think about what side to choose. Hmmm... Ashfur, Dewfoot, Sootfur... WAIT! Dewfoot! He has a paw in two worlds... three worlds, actually. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan!

I ran as fast as I could and found Cinderpelt collecting herbs.

"Cinderpelt!"

My former mentor turned around.

"Cinderpelt, I had a dream, and I think I know who it's about!"

* * *

**Huh... short. And it wasn't very good, it was sorta just here to get the plot in motion. Read and review, everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

"Dewfoot! Dewfoot!"

The golden brown warrior swerved around to find Leafpool running towards him.

"Dewfoot, I had a dream. You are--"

Brambleclaw cut her off, yelling from the edge of the camp.

"ShadowClan! ShadowClan is attacking!"

Dewfoot found himself running towards the border next to a mottled tortoiseshell she-cat, Brushpaw.

Firestar and Blackstar hissed and growled at each other when they met a the border.

"Attack!" Blackstar yowled.

Dewfoot saw Rowanclaw bowl Tawnypelt over almost immediately.

"Traitor!" He cried.

"Mother!" Dewfoot galloped over to the battling cats.

"Let go of her," He snarled.

"Oh, I'll let go," Rowanclaw sneered. "but I'll take that one to ShadowClan."

Dewfoot looked in the direction Rowanclaw had jerked his head in.

Ivypaw was struggling in Cedarheart's grasp, her green eyes wild with fear.

Time seemed to slow down. Dewfoot lunged towards Cedarheart. He saw Thronclaw ambush Rowanclaw out of the corner of his eye.

Dewfoot clawed Cedarheart's already shredded ear from the last time they met. The gray warrior bit the top of young tom's own ear off and disabled his front right leg. While the warrior was down, Cedarheart turned away, but a flash of brown tabby fur soared through the air. Ivypaw, forgotten during the battle between her brother and Cedarheart, dug her teeth into the tom's back. Howling with pain and rage, the warrior rolled onto the ground to try to squash the apprentice.

Ivypaw leaped away, but then attacked her opponent's face. Hissing and spitting, she left countless scratches and bite marks on the tom's head.

Ceadarheart retreated. A couple of minutes later, Blackstar called ShadowClan to him.

"Firestar!" He called. "Give us Tawnypelt's son, and we will leave ThunderClan alone!"

"Blackstar, ShadowClan is weak. You cannot make us _give_ you one of our warriors!" Firestar replied.

"The warrior is rightfully ShadowClan's!"

"Never!" Tawnypelt snarled. "You will _not_ take Dewfoot! He was born in ThunderClan, he shall _stay_ in ThunderClan!"

Blackcstar hissed. "_Very_ well. But you are going against the will of StarClan!"

With that, ShadowClan retreated into their territory.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here!" Firestar yowled.

"We have _two_ new warriors. Brushpaw, you fought bravely in the battle today. Do you promise to uphold the noble warrior code?"

"I do," Brushpaw replied.

"Then I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn. Your new warrior name shall be Brushfur."

"Brushfur! Brushfur!" The cats chorused.

"Ivypaw, many believed that you wouldn't make it this far," Firestar continued the ceremony, "but you did. Ivypaw, do you plan to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of you life?"

"I do," Ivypaw said solemnly, some part of her brain clear enough to find the right words.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I commend you to them as a warrior in your turn. Ivypaw, your new name is..."

* * *

**Review! And if you have an idea for what Ivypaw's warrior name should be, leave it in your review! Next chapter is the epilouge!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

* * *

**

Five moons later, Brushfur admitted her crush to Dewfoot and their love had grown. They had one kit six moons after that, who is an apprentice now, and have two kits tumbling and playing in the nursery.

I have to admit, I love my family. And Brushfur is a sweetheart.

Thornclaw and I are expecting one more litter, and my daughter has found love with the blind tom, Longtail. They are expecting as well.

Oh, Longtail is calling me. I must go now.

* * *

One adoable little tom! Longtail and my daughter's new son has just been born, and his name is Jaguarkit. Viperpaw is so thrilled to ave another tom to play with, though I don't think the new apprentice understands that Jaguarkit is still too young to play. Stripekit and Spotkit like having a new kitten cousin, because Brushfur loves to take care of all the kits. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's son, Splashpaw, is also proud of the new addition. 

I suppose you're wondering about Ivypaw's new name.

It's Ivyleaf.

We're all hoping Jaguarkit doesn't inherit Longtail's blindness. Cinderpelt and Leafpool both say he won't though.

Time just flies by. Soon even Jaguarkit will be a warrior.

* * *

**That was super short, but it IS an epilouge. If I DO make a sequel, it won't be up until _Growing Up_ and _Things I almost Remember_ are both done. Yes, now I _am_ working on _Growing Up_! Finally!**

**Ciao, amici!**


End file.
